


My Monsters

by MagieFish



Series: Stains [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Project: Ink Machine 2Client: Joey Drew StudiosAttn: Wally FranksRepair: Murray HillSupplier: Gent, AbelbuildNOTES: Mr Drew has asked of an impossible task.





	1. Ink Machine 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PROJECT LAZARUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478817) by [roboticdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdragons/pseuds/roboticdragons). 



Project: Ink Machine 2

Client: Joey Drew Studios

Attn: Wally Franks

Repair: Murray Hill

Supplier: Gent, Abelbuild

NOTES: Joey Drew has asked of an impossible task. The machine is built to bring cartoons to life through the use of Ink. The machine itself appears to duplicate ink and also seems to run on it. Drew was highly involved in the building of the machine and kept many details away from me. As much as I despise him, the idea is enticing. A template of the cartoon produced must be placed within the machine. Through unknown methods relying more on magic than any science it is supposed to produce a cartoon made out of only solidified ink. It is yet to be tested with Ink Machine 1 being a complete failure, only producing ‘Invisible Ink’. I look forward to seeing the further developments.

- ~~~~ ** _ ~~Micheal Gent~~ Joey Drew_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Ink
> 
> NOTES-This Ink is produced by Ink Machine 1. It is completely invisible to the naked eye. A device involving light and glass can be used to see it however. Thomas Connor constructed a pen that could be used to write with Invisible Ink. It has been confiscated for further research.


	2. Bendy The Dancing Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure.

Project: Ink Machine 2

Subject: Bendy The Dancing Demon

Stable: Negative

Behaviour: Aggressive

Abilities: Positive

Corrupt: Positive

Status: Faliure

NOTES: BTDD T1 was a failure. BTDD T1 has barely any resemblance to the original character. It has flexible horns on it’s head and a large never ceasing smile on it’s face.  ~~~~It also has a bow tie on it’s chest and one gloved hand. The catorgories above have been modelled around it’s behaviours, as I was advised that these traits may appear in further tests. It’s body is not at all stable, having a skeletal appearance, flecks of ink floating around it and a strange ink aura around it. It’s eyes are covered by ink, so it cannot see. However, entering it’s aura causes it to attack instantly. As observed with rodents, upon contact with it’s gloved hand any organic matter dissolves into ink. Another ability is to travel through ink, seeing as it’s body is made solely of the stuff. Further tests will not be done with this character until we’ve perfected the method. I cannot stand to see another monster like this one.

** -Joey Drew **

~~ Micheal  ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esethay otesnay areway ivatepray. Iway eednay otay itewray  
> isthay ownday omewheresay. Iway elievebay Iway ossiblypay  
> aintedtay ethay ocesspray. Uponway itway’say eationcray omesay  
> ofway ymay oodblay asway accidentallyway involvedway. ~~Ichealmay~~  
>  Iway aidsay atthay itway ouldway ebay almostway impossibleway  
> otay eatecray isthay omfray urelypay inkway andway atthay omesay  
> organicway attermay ouldway ebay equiredray. Erhapspay itway  
> isway osay unstableway ecausebay itway oesday otnay avehay  
> enoughway?


	3. Alice Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words and sentences in brackets are classified or withheld information.

Project: Ink Machine 2

Subject: Alice Angel (Susie Campbell)

(Cause Of Death: Slit throat)

Stable:  ~~Negative~~ Positive

Behaviour: Docile/Aggressive

Abilities: Negative

Corrupt: Negative

Status:  ~~Faliur~~ e ~~~~Success

NOTES: AA T1 is almost a faliure. (The test subject ‘Susie Campbell’ willingly gave herself up. Her throat was slit and her body was then placed inside the machine). AA T1 Is in a state of collapse. Her chest and neck are entirely stable, a strange wound on the neck. Her arms are weak and dripping, barely tangible. She does not have lips, a gaping hole of flesh with a few strings in the place of it, exposing her teeth. She also lacks a tounge, eyes, a nose and the edges of her face are horribly deformed. Her horns are perfect though, a halo balanced between them. I will keep her, seeing as she is not a mindless animal like that Demon. I was going to use parts from him to fix her but found that he was too corrupt to do so. I have found what went wrong in her creation however. She was left in the ink machine for far too long as I had other things to attend to. 

NOTES 2: During a pipe leak it was discovered that the ink machine occasionally creates a new type of ink called ‘Thick Ink’. It seems to have positive effects on ink creatures, as when injected into AA T1 ‘Alice’ it repairs the deformities on her face. It does not fix her arms or replace organs however. But I have found that parts from C T1 ‘Piper’ are compatible with ‘Alice’. I took an eye from him to replace one of her missing ones and an arm for her current one. I believe putting her through a second time with the necessary organs/limbs could make her perfect and stable. The limbs are currently being stored in a coffin, as that was unfortunately the only available storage that wasn’t something anyone could just snoop through. Also, people avoid it. 

NOTES 3: It has been found that parts from both B T1 ‘Fisher’ and E T1 ‘Striker’ are compatible as well. I have taken an arm from ‘Striker’ to use for her and a tounge and eye from ‘Fisher’. With all the parts needed I put her through again and she came out absolutely perfect. Her body is stable and she can fluently talk. I have found that she does have the voice of ‘Allison Pendle’ but that does not matter. She has added Alice’s dot to her face herself. Her face has also been fully repaired, no deformities apparent. I now only need to figure out how to get things perfect without all of this trouble. (She responds negatively to her previous name being used and insists on being adressed as ‘Alice’ at all times. Faliure to follow through with her demands could lead to serious damage to objects, specimens or humans).

** -Joey Drew **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOURCE OF FAILURE: Animator ‘Ethan MacGibbon’. Hanging around after work for an extended period of time without any reason. He has been observed talking with Projectionist ‘Norman Polk’, toymaker ‘Jasmine Dynan’, repair man ‘Martin Mendelman’ And R&D worker ‘George Whittaker’. Will be used for future tests to prevent further things like this happening.


	4. Ink Creature

Project: Ink Machine 2

Subject: Ink Creature (Ethan MacGibbon)

(Cause Of Death:  ~~Melting~~   ~~Inking~~  Ritual)

Stable: Negative

Behaviour: Aggressive

Abilities: Positive

Corrupt: Positive

Status: Faliure

NOTES: (After his interference with ‘Alice’, ‘Ethan MacGibbon’ was disposed of. I pushed him into a ritual circle to learn what would happen. His entire body dissolved into ink.) An ink creature emerged from a puddle, wearing the hat of a terminated worker. They are huge, far bigger than ‘Demon’. They have a near featureless face, bearing both eyebrows and a mouth. It had an arched back and is completely fluid, able to dissapear into and reappear from puddles of ink. It can corrupt humans upon sustained contact. It is being kept in one of the empty rooms on Level X/13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVEL 13/X NOTES: Do not let the ‘Searcher’ anywhere near the ‘Invisible Ink’ supply.


	5. Swollen Ink Creature

Project: Ink Machine 2

Subject: Swollen Ink Creature (Jasmine Dynan)

(Cause Of Death: Corruption)

Stable: Negative

Behaviour: Aggressive

Abilities: Positive

Corrupt: Negative

Status: Moderate Success

NOTES: (‘Jasmine Dynan’ was left with ‘Searcher’ in an experiment. She turned into SIC upon contact.) ‘Swollen’ is full of thick ink and is smaller than the average human. They have the same facial features as ‘Searcher’ and the same ability. I have trapped them in a pipe of ink to take the lump of ‘Thick Ink’ on their back. They’re body is more swollen than the others, to point where they can’t crawl. They’re also more upright. They come back in the same pipe afterward. They are my main source of Thick Ink and have helped speed up the perfection of ‘Alice’. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THICK INK NOTES: Thick Ink can be used in specially designed machines to create objects. This will certainly help cut back on spending. It has also been found to react negatively to ‘Demon’, not perfecting him like it did to ‘Alice’.


	6. Projector Ink Humanoid

Project: Ink Machine 2

Subject: Projector Ink Humanoid (Norman Polk)

(Cause Of Death: Decapitation)

Stable: Positive

Behaviour: Aggressive

Abilities: Positive

Corrupt: Positive

Status: Failure

NOTES: (‘Norman Polk’ took his snooping one step too far and found out about my ‘Ink Experiment’. He was decapitated to prevent any further trouble. His head was kept in a coffin to prevent anyone from finding it.) PIH has a projector instead of a head, shining a light. This light serves as it’s line of vision. The body of the ‘Projectionist’ has the projector’s wires embedded into it, as it was discovered that ‘Invisible Ink’ inside is an everlasting source of power. I should look into using our ‘Invisible Ink’ supply for power to cut back on electricity bills. The ‘Projectionist’ has a speaker in it’s chest, but it does not speak it only screeches, and a reel in it’s shoulder. It is highly aggressive, brutally tearing apart anything it comes into contact with. It has heightened hearing, but it is tailored to specific things like talking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shapeshifting Ink Creature NOTES: (The head of ‘Norman Polk’ has been used to create a new ink creature as it was letting off an awful smell.) SSIC is contained in a bowl and refuses to move out, sticking to the sides when turned to it’s side or upside down. It can also change form into Bendy, Boris, Alice and Ink Machine 1. The other forms it can take are unknown.


	7. Charley

Project: Ink Machine 2

Subject: Charley (Grant Cohen)

(Cause Of Death: Dismemberment, Corruption)

Stable: Negative

Behaviour: Aggressive

Abilities: Negative

Corrupt: Negative

Status: Faliure

NOTES: (Grant Cohen had fallen into a state of mental decay after the ‘Ink Experiment’. I attempted to remove him from the premises to prevent any further collapse. Things got a bit out of hand and I cut off one of his legs. The ink inside him seemed to activate and corrupted him into his current form. Must be more careful with future subjects.) C T1 is not as tall as the average human. It bears a strong resemblance to Charley from the cartoons. It’s eyes are wrong, they seem to be in a perpetual state of fear/insanity. Very discomforting. It lacks a leg so I replaced it with a plunger. It’s old one has been locked away in another coffin. It’s mouth is always open, like it’s screaming. It makes strange inhuman noises, only able to say a few things. These are ‘Blah Blah Blah Blah’, ‘Hit me! Hit me!, ‘Yea’ and a very disturbing laugh. It’s arm’s are very long and skinny. The whole thing is just disturbing. ‘Thick Ink’ has no effect on it.

NOTES 2: ‘Piper’ has turned out to be compatible with ‘Alice’. I removed his left arm and relaxed with a stick and removed his left eye, stitching it up afterward to prevent bleeding. It does in fact scream, meaning it can feel pain. Disturbing. There shall be no future uses for it, I may just keep it as a guinea pig as it comes back after death.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Notes: These documents Joey left over are very helpful. Now I know I could take their organs with no consequences! His eye does seem rather usesful.


	8. Metallic Ink Creature

Project: Ink Machine 2

Subject: Metallic Ink Creature (Bertrum Piedmont)

(Cause Of Death: Back wound)

Stable: Positive.

Behaviour: Aggressive.

Abilities: Negative.

Corrupt: Negative.

Status: Faliure.

NOTES: (I stabbed Piedmont in the back and threw him into the spinning ride he made as he mutated. Deserved it.) MIC is very aggressive to anyone who approaches it. It is a giant head in a spinning ride, one that resembles Bertrum Piedmont. It is completely immobile.


	9. Underwater Ink Creature

Subject 2: Underwater Ink Creature (Lacie Benton)

(Cause Of Death 2: Drowning)

Stable: Negative

Behaviour: Aggressive

Abilities: Positive

Corrupt: Positive

Status: Failure

NOTES: (Drowned Benton when she got too curious.) The UIC is fascinating. It has no stable form, seemingly made of a completely fluid ink. It shape shifts, most often taking the form of a giant hand with various tumours growing on it. Disturbing form to take. It lurks in an ink river and destroys anything that comes near it, pursuing it down the tunnel.

 


End file.
